1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capture devices, particularly to a compact zoom lens barrel.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a zoom lens is composed of a group of lens barrels as an integral part of the image capture devices (hereinafter cameras). Often times, the lens barrels occupy a large portion of the camera in term of volume, size, and weight. Additionally, the lens barrels need some accessories, such as barrel rings, to assemble or connect the lens barrels to each other, thereby a complex and bulky structure of the camera is introduced.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a compact zoom lens barrel that can provide optimal portability to cameras.